64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear
Snowbert used to live all alone, talking to himself until he found Sidney the Seal. Summary Main Zoo Lucy began saying "Hello" to each animal by saying his or her name. Each animal wanted to tell a story. Today, it is Boris's turn to tell a story. Boris has one idea he remembered. He knows about an individual living far away (known as "Snowbert"). Story One morning, a polar bear woke up from his igloo. He played and talked to himself with the dominoes. He also lived alone until nighttime. The next day, Snowbert went out to go eating fish at the ice hole. Coming out of the ice hole has a harp seal. He represents himself to the polar bear under the name "Sidney". He never talked to himself after befriending Sidney. The next morning, the ice hole was still there. Snowbert and Sidney had friendship with each other. The next day, the ice hole disappeared. Sidney is nowhere to be found, which makes his best friend heartbroken. Both friends could not find each other. Snowbert returned home to his igloo that night. Snowbert waited for the sun to rise during the dark cold nights. The next day, the igloo is floating on water. This made Snowbert very happy on a spring morning. Sidney is back again after many days. He brought a pod of seals for him to play with. Snowbert had fun with Sidney and his friends. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy about Boris, even if he doesn't remember many stories. First Appearances * Snowbert the Polar Bear * Sidney the Seal Gallery Boris.jpg Ep 4 2.jpg Ep 4 3.jpg Ep 4 4.jpg Ep 4 5.jpg Ep 4 6.jpg Ep 4 7.jpg Ep 4 8.jpg Ep 4 9.jpg Ep 4 10.jpg Ep 4 11.jpg Ep 4 12.jpg Ep 4 13.jpg Ep 4 14.jpg Ep 4 15.jpg Ep 4 16.jpg Ep 4 17.jpg Ep 4 18.jpg Ep 4 19.jpg Ep 4 20.jpg Ep 4 21.jpg Ep 4 22.jpg Ep 4 23.jpg Ep 4 24.jpg Ep 4 25.jpg Ep 4 26.jpg Ep 4 27.jpg Ep 4 28.jpg Ep 4 29.jpg Ep 4 30.jpg Ep 4 31.jpg Ep 4 32.jpg Ep 4 33.jpg Ep 4 34.jpg Ep 4 35.jpg Ep 4 36.jpg Ep 4 37.jpg Ep 4 38.jpg Ep 4 39.jpg Ep 4 40.jpg Ep 4 41.jpg Ep 4 42.jpg Ep 4 43.jpg Ep 4 44.jpg Ep 4 45.jpg Ep 4 46.jpg Ep 4 47.jpg Ep 4 48.jpg Ep 4 49.jpg Ep 4 50.jpg Ep 4 51.jpg Ep 4 52.jpg Ep 4 53.jpg Ep 4 54.jpg Ep 4 55.jpg Ep 4 56.jpg Ep 4 57.jpg Ep 4 58.jpg Ep 4 59.jpg Ep 4 60.jpg Ep 4 61.jpg Ep 4 62.jpg Ep 4 63.jpg Ep 4 64.jpg Ep 4 65.jpg Ep 4 66.jpg Ep 4 67.jpg Videos Trivia * This is the first appearance of the North Pole and its residents. See also * A book based on the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Boris told the story